sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Actinolite(BK)
"Actinolite" is a gem made by BK. Appearance Actinolite stands at 4' 8". He wears a jade green one-piece suit going from his knees to his shoulders, with vertical lines going all the way down it, with green boots. He has green skin, and his gem is a darker green and on his forehead, faceted pentagonally. His entire head is covered by a black helmet all around it, with green glass "eye sockets" in the front resembling insect eyes, which he sees out of. His corrupted form resembles a slug. It "stands" at around 4 feet. His lower body is slimy and gray(the part he moves with), while his upper body is light green. In an interesting mutation, he gains 2 more sets of arms, both entirely green, and both emerging from the sides of his upper torso. His head is entirely black, with green insectoid eyes on it, and a jaw-like mouth, however it does not extend from his body like the Centipeedles or corrupted Quartzes. Abilities *Perfected Cloning: Actinolite can create a perfect clone of any gem within a 2 mile radius of himself. This gem mirrors the gem he's cloning perfectly, except it has entirely green eyes and speaks in Actinolite's naturally deep voice with incomplete sentences. The clone is perfected, and as such is either just as good or better at using their weapon than the cloned gem. The gem can also not be poofed unless Actinolite himself or the cloned gem is poofed, where it will disappear into thin air. However, Actinolite can also not use the cloned gem's abilities. Actinolite can only see from the perspective of the cloned gem. *Self-Preservation Bubble: While using his clone, Actinolite will always form a green bubble around himself. It is about as strong as a Rose Quartz bubble, and when it is destroyed, he will immediately lose control of the clone. However, this bubble is not as big as a Rose Quartz Bubble, and will only circle the area around himself. *Scrambled DNA: Actinolite can use scrambled bits of DNA to form creatures, which are usually small and weak, however he can produce them in medium-sized numbers. Quirks *DNA: When making clones of other gems, Actinolite saves the DNA used from clones inside his gem, where he experiments with different DNA strands to make a "perfect gem." *Supportive Nature: Actinolite has almost no combat expertise of his own, only using clones to fight, meaning he is vulnerable when snuck up on, especially if he's using a clone, making him an incredibly supportive gem compared to others. Relationships None so far. Personality Actinolite does not have much emotion, and exists only to improve the gem race as a whole. He does not "take sides," and will work for all of those who appreciate his services for them. He has a very deep voices, and uses incomplete sentences to speak most of the time, as not to waste time when speaking. He also dislikes chaos and imperfection. However, anyone who likes his services and hangs out with him for a long while will be considered a friend. Category:OCs Category:BK's gems Category:Approved Characters Category:Gems Category:Genderless